


The Spirit hidden behind The Veil

by Kitera_Matar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Elemental Magic, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Rituals, Samhain, Spirits, Umino Hours Discord Server 90 Minutes To Gift Exchange, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/pseuds/Kitera_Matar
Summary: Its Samhain on Friday and there will be a full moon – an especially powerful night for spells on the day of year when the veil between worlds is at its thinnest.  And Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, Gai and Genma have a spell they want to try… They’ve prepared – so what’s the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy & Mitarashi Anko & Shiranui Genma & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Shiranui Genma & Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	The Spirit hidden behind The Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/gifts).



~-~@~-~

“Iruka stop picking at your food.” Biwako gently rebuked as Iruka pushed his greens around his plate.

This however doesn’t stop Hiruzen on his lecture. “Samhain is one of the most important holidays to the magecraft world. It is the time of year when the veil is at its thinnest. When we let go of that which is weakest and unhelpful. When we shore up and hibernate with that which is strongest. And this year Samhain, or Halloween as the non-magecraft call it, will be a full moon _and_ on Friday!” Hiruzen excitedly waved his fork around.

Asuma gave Iruka an eye roll and quick grin before he turned his attentive face on his father once again. Iruka covered his grin by shoving more greens into his face and not looking his foster family in the eyes.

~-~@~-~

Genma stood lounging against the wall, toothpick in his mouth and eyes on the sky as Kakashi and Gai left the middle school. Genma gave a lazy grin as he saw the two 8th graders stop in front of him. The K-8th grade school let the different grades out at various times, so he was still waiting for Iruka to get let out with the 3-5th grades to walk him home. Asuma was at football practice and since Genma lived next door, he walked Iruka home on Mondays and Wednesdays.

But when he saw Kakashi and Gai he perked up just the slightest bit and started to dig in his satchel. “Check it out. I marked the page with who we are gonna call with the ritual.”

Gai’s eyes almost sparkled as he started to shout, “You mean Friday when we Call Upon-“ Genma slapped a hand over Gai’s mouth as he glared daggers at the overzealous boy. 

“Names have power.” Genma’s eyes were icy and held Gai still in his gaze. “Wait until Friday. Read the stuff - then show Iruka and Anko.”

Kakashi nodded and calmly slipped the book into his bookbag. Genma removed his hand and Gai seemed flustered but determined to hold his volume back – which lasted about a whole 30 seconds.

~-~@~-~

Kakashi and Gai poured over the pages marked by the slip of paper Genma had left. The ritual was rather straightforward. It was traditional for the magecraft to do spells on Samhain, but since they were still below the adult age, they were ‘technically’ forbidden from doing any unsupervised spells. But Genma was only a year away from adulthood... And Kakashi was tutoring with that idiot Ebisu so when he finally got to high school he could jump 1-2 grades depending upon his test scores. Now that he was older his dad was allowing him to finally skip closer to the grade he should be in. 

So – why shouldn’t they try the spell? Gai and Anko were strong for their age. And Iruka was… smart. And clever. And pretty… Kakashi quickly cut his thoughts off there. He didn’t need to be thinking about kids three years younger than him.

They looked at the pages marked with the slip of paper that detailed the ritual. There was a page on Mizuki – the Bringer of Change. And the opposite page held information on Orochimaru, the Seeker of Depths. Gai and Kakashi were instantly drawn to Orochimaru and what that spirit could bring out within them and the world around them.

~-~@~-~

“Hey.” Kakashi leaned casually against the school walls. Looking for all the world like he didn’t care – which typically he didn’t. But this was Iruka… He affected the nonchalance as he watched for the younger boy over during the class changes. Fourth to fifth period Iruka and Kakashi always overlapped and usually he older boy just signaled the younger. But today he held position and drew the other one in with just his gaze. Iruka’s eyes were wide and his hands clutched tight enough on his book bag straps that his knuckles were white. 

“Here’s the book. Check it out.” Kakashi felt like he should’ve said more, but that was all that was necessary, and usually him and Iruka didn’t speak too much, or at least Kakashi didn’t speak too much. Anko was the one who had brought Iruka into their group honestly. Genma was 17 and graduating high school this year and was about to become an adult. But Anko, Gai, and Kakashi were all 13 and about to enter high school. Or Kakashi was about to skip to the middle/end of high school rather. But Anko and Iruka had been friends for forever and so even though Iruka was much younger than the rest of them (three grades specifically), he was always included.

Iruka blushed that wonderful shade of red/pink that Kakashi adored as the brunet quickly tucked the book into his bag. Kakashi grinned at the younger boy’s shyness.

Then the bell rang and Iruka’s head snapped up and away, “I’ve got to.. “ he trailed off and with a quick grin scampered away.

But before Kakashi could move, Rin and Obito were there. The pair stood in front of him with an air of confidence and curiosity that just made Kakashi want to run. 

“Who was that?” Rin asked, her head quirked in a familiar and inquisitive way.

“No one.” Kakashi deadlocked.

Obito huffed. “Suuuure. We believe that.” 

Rin nudged him in the side and Obito acquiesced to her unspoken words. “What are you going as this Friday Kakashi?” She genuinely asked.

“An electrician.” Kakashi answered simply.

Rin smiled, Kakashi’s father was an electrician so it would be an easy costume for him, but also it was a very suitable costume for the electric personality he had.

Obito however huffed and puffed out his chest. “So you are just going as a handy man.”

Rin turned and glared so hard that Obito physically shrank back. “I meaaann… that’s an awesome idea Kakashi.” 

Rin pulled back her glare, as Kakashi just gave Obito an eyebrow quirk. Obito was always fighting with him over various perceived differences. Kakashi didn’t let it get to him.

~-~@~-~

“Did you see Anko??” Iruka pushed the book further towards the dark haired girls face. “Mizuki! The Bringer of change! Perfect for Samhain!” Anko looked at the page and the ritual written on the loose sheet of paper. 

“Hmmmm yes. It should be good.” She said as she handed the book back to the excited 10-year-old boy.

“I can’t wait til Friday!” Iruka bounced on the bed as Anko helped him with his Narwhal costume. Anko grinned at the boy and continued to work on the tail.

~-~@~-~

Kakashi opened the door and stared at Gai with an incredulous look for a second before he slammed the door again. 

“RIVAL! Come now! Let me in so we can begin our Halloween challenge! I Will Best you in Who Can Get the Most Candy!!”

Kakashi reluctantly opened the door again and stared at Gai. Gai was in a skirt. A long brown skirt with bits of legos stuck to it. “What _are_ you Gai?”

“An avalanche of course!! Is it Not the Most Perfect Costume you have Ever Seen?” Gai twirled and struck a dramatic pose.

Kakashi snickered and walked away.

“Rivallll!!!”

~-~@~-~

“What are you a cotton swab?”

“Ha. Ha. So funny. I’m the fucking west wind now let me in.” Genma pushed past Kakashi, the cotton balls he had glued to his gray and blue outfit ruffling in the passage of air as he walked into Kakashi’s house. “Is Gai here? If so let’s go get the others already ok?”

Sakumo walked out from the kitchen holding a bowl of candy. “Hi Genma thanks for going with the kids.”

“Not a problem Mr. Hatake.” Genma gave a lopsided smile around his ever present toothpick. “Should be a blast this year.” Genma flicked a quick glance at Kakashi to see the normally stoic middle schooler’s eyes give a quick flash.

~-~@~-~

“Ok they’re here were gonna go!” Iruka yelled into the house as he tugged on Anko’s arm and hissed at her. “Come on Anko before they want to stop and check out everyone’s costumes.” 

Anko grinned and trailed after her friend. She had met Iruka after school one day over a fuzzy caterpillar he had found and they had been best friends ever since, the three years separating them not stopping their fast friendship. “Let the way oh mighty narwhal!” She gripped her broom and made sweeping motions at him, her chimney sweep costume was one of her favorite costumes thus far.

Iruka bounded out the door and down the steps before coming to an abrupt halt in front of Kakashi. “Hi guys!” He grinned brightly and Kakashi did his best to give his usual unaffected gaze.

“Are you the unicorn of the sea or something Iruka?” Genma smirked.

Iruka pouted, “I’m a narwhal!”

“I think you look great kid, come on lets go.” Kakashi reassured as he sent a smirking Genma a quick glare. “Let’s go hit some houses so we have the candy to cover our story.” And Kakashi gently pushed the pouting narwhal ahead of them, Gai and Anko high fiving and following behind them.

~-~@~-~

They gathered around the small fire they had lit in the middle of the woods, hands outstretched and pointing at each other. They each threw their elements onto the fire as they spoke the words of power. Iruka splashed from his water bottle, Anko threw a burning twig, Gai a handful of dirt, Genma blew a lungful of air and Kakashi sent a spark at the fire. Normally it took until adulthood for the magecraft users to harness their abilities to form and utilize the elements, but Kakashi had always been a prodigy.

The burnt orange of the fire reflected over their faces, turning the various skin tones a warm ruddy color. They spoke the ritual words together, their various voices and tones in sync over the crackling fire at their feet. But then when it came time to speak the name of the spirit they were drawing on, their voices diverged. 

“Mizuki!” Anko and Iruka cried.

“Orochimaru!” Genma, Gai and Kakashi spoke.

They five stared at each other horrified. How had their messed up that badly? How had they miscommunicated so horridly? What was going to happen to their ritual now?

They stared at the fire with large eyes and sweat beginning to gather on their faces. Scared of what was going to happen next.

A form began to appear in the middle of the fire. It looked like a humanoid tiger. Not a humanoid snake. The shape blurred and reformed and reformed again. It seemed to split and then merge and split again. Then it came together and the details on the form began to appear and clarify. It was a man, but the skin seemed to be scaled and the scaled colored in a striped pattern. The face that grinned out at them was the face of malevolence. The teeth were bared and the eyes narrowed as it assessed the five children before it. The eyes were mismatched, one slitted like a snake and the other wholly black.

The five started to step back and Genma yelled at them, “Stay! If you move you break the circle and the containment!” Kakashi spread his feet further and held his hands up, sparks beginning to form between his fingers as his eyes narrowed in calculation.

Gai’s hands bunched into fists as he stood his ground as well. Anko’s shoulders bunched and her quickly reached down and grabbed a burning branch for a weapon. Iruka’s normally dark skin looked pale and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped, but he remained where he was. Genma began to spin his hands together a small wind starting to form around their circle and adding an extra layer to their containment.

The man in the fire laughed and threw out an arm. A blast of force pushed at Anko and she held her ground for a full three seconds before her fiery brand went out and she fell over. Iruka fell to his knees and gripped at the ground below him trying frantically not to break the circle further. But he only lasted five more seconds beyond Anko and he fell backwards with cry. Gai and Kakashi spread their feet wider and leaned into the force blasting at them. Genma continued to frantically roll his hands trying to keep the circling wind at their backs and them upright.

But the hand lashed out again and this time Kakashi’s head snapped back as a claw dragged down the left side of his face but he didn’t fall back. Gai roared and tried to bring an earth barrier around the fire, but it only reached kneed height. The other arms lashed out and the earthen wall fall and this time Iruka cried out as a claw dragged over his face.

Suddenly Obito and Rin were rushing from the woods and took up Anko and Iruka’s spots as they called out together, “We call upon our ancestors! Help us and protect your children!”

Vague white shapes appeared between the children and the dark spirit in the fire. Their details were obscured but among them could be seen Iruka’s parents and Kakashi’s and Gai’s mothers. The spirits slowly pushed towards the fire, the flames rolled and licked and pushed inwards, the fire starting to go out. The dark spirit writhed and twisted trying to escape the incoming spirits. But they continued their slow unrelenting forwards motion.

The dark shape started to get smaller, the fire started to go out. The pants and heavy breathing of the 5 children trying to hold the circle was all that could be heard in the dark forest. Kakashi reached down and grabbed Iruka’s hand, hauling him upright to stand alongside Kakashi. Anko scrambled up between Rin and Obito to add her strength to the circle. They all glared and poured their magic into the spell, trying to push the twisted spirit back behind the veil once more.

And with a pop, the fire went out and the dark form was gone. The spirits lingered a second longer before they too were gone.

The quiet in the glade was absolute. Then Iruka fell to his knees once more, tears running down his eyes as he stared at the space were his parents had been. Kakashi fell to his knees next to the younger boy and wrapped his arms around him, whispering nonsensical things against the shaking head of hair.

The others sagged in relief, some falling to the ground while others remained standing. Genma gave a huff before breaking the silence. “We were lucky. We had help,” he nodded to Obito and Rin. “Calling on the ancestors was a good idea. Thank you.” He bowed his head briefly to them. They nodded back.

Meanwhile Kakashi felt blood from Iruka’s face trickle onto his arm while blood flowed from his own face onto the brunet hair pressed tightly against him. Iruka finally looked up, tears mixing with the blood from the wound across his nose. His eyes were wide and red from crying. Kakashi gently stroked the hair out of his face and gave the younger boy a soft smile.

“it’s ok Iruka. I saw my mom too.” And Kakashi felt tears leak down his face and his wound started to burn from the salt water running into it. “But we have each other. And today they proved that they still love us and will come when we need.” And with that he placed a gentle chaste kiss to the other boy’s forehead before pulling him back close. “And I will always be here for you.” 

Iruka clutched at Kakashi’s shirt as his sobs began to quiet. Yes. Iruka would always have him there if he needed him.

~-~@~-~

**Author's Note:**

> tmo I hope you like this!! This is the first I’ve ever done a gift exchange or a timed event and it was nerve wracking. Especially when I found out I drew tmo – go check out their stuff – cos it’s AMAZING. 
> 
> I didn't have time left to edit so I apologize for the mistakes. I was barely able to get the story done in time and that only left me with 20 min for art.
> 
> I also realize that Obito and Rin kinda got shafted in this. Obito went as a welder (to compete against Kakashi’s worker costume while still fitting in the fire realm) and Rin as Dr Frankenstein. They also knew something was up with the others therefore they followed them. Since they already had each element, Rin and Obito weren’t brought in. But that’s also why they were able to stand in for Iruka and Anko as a water and fire user. Anyways, a bit of backstory that missed getting in.


End file.
